monkeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goin' Down
"Goin' Down", released in 1967, was on the flip side of the Daydream Believer record. Drummer Micky Dolenz sang lead and all band members are credited for the lyrics. Lyrics: Sock it to me. Floatin' down the river With a saturated liver And I wish I could forgive her But I do believe she meant it When she told me to forget it And I bet she will regret it When they find me in the morning wet and drowned And words gets round Goin' down Goin' down Comin' up for air It's pretty stuffy under there I'd like to say I didn't care But I forgot to leave a note And it's so hard to stay afloat I'm soakin' wet without a boat And I knew I should have taken off my shoes It's front page news Goin' down I'm goin' down Hep hep, hep hep, hep, hep hep, hep hep hep hep hep, hep I wish I had another drink It wouldn't be so hard to sink I should have taken time to think Beside I got the picture straight She must have had another date I didn't need this extra weight I wish that I could see the way to shore Don't want no more Goin' down Goin' down Now I see the life I led I slept it all away in bed I should have learned to swim instead Now it's really got me stumped I can't believe or why I jumped I'd like to get my tummy pumped I can't believe they drink this stuff in town This dirty brown Goin' down Goin' down Goin' down Goin' down hep hep I'm goin' down Goin' down Goin' down I wish I'd looked before I leaped'' '' I didn't know it was so deep Been down so far I don't get wet I haven't touched the bottom yet This river scene is gettin' old I'm hungry sleepy wet and cold She told me to forget it nice I should have taken her advice I only wanna go on home I'd gladly leave that girl alone What a way to spend the night If I don't drown I'll die of fright My pappy taught me how to float But I can't swim a single note He threw me in to teach me how And I stayed there floating like a mama cow And now I'm floating way down stream I know this has to be a dream If I could find my way to shore I'd never ever do this any more I'll give you three, I've been down nine I'm goin' down just one more time** Goin' Down Now the sky is gettin' light And everything will be alright Think I finally got the knack Just floatin' here lazy on my back I never really liked that town I think I'm gonna ride the river down Just movin' slow and floatin' free There's a river swingin' under me. Waving back to the folks on shore I should have thought of this before I'm floatin' on down to New Orleans I'll pick up on some swingin' scenes I know I'll know a better day I'll go down groovin' all the way Goin' down Goin' down ''Category:Songs Category:Monkees Songs